pickleboyfandomcom-20200214-history
KidBehindACamera Wiki:Rules
As a community, we here at The KidBehindACamera Wiki value our contributors. However, we must make sure that we provide boundaries like any other wiki here & we make new templates, infoboxes & more, even template types of templates while creating them & even in the infoboxes in this wiki & other wikis. I’m the first user & a Bureaucrat/Founder of this Wiki because I found it first & made everything in it & no one wants to join it. These rules will serve to try and help contributors who are confused or needing a little help while also discouraging contributions that are not allowed in The KidBehindACamera Wiki. The Rules General Rules # Plagiarism Please post original content on this wiki. If you do find something that looks like it was copied off another website, please notify an admin. # Language & Grammar While The KidBehindACamera content does use curse words, it is not acceptable to use negative language against characters of The KidBehindACamera or users of this wiki. In comments, we will not accept spam of any kind. This wiki is for people who understands English. If you're having trouble translating your edits into English, let an admin know. Content # Bad Content '''Please do not post bad content on this Wiki, or else, I will block you & the block will end later. # '''Nonsense/Gibberish/One Line/Unneeded Pages Please make your edits decent. We don’t want one line page & horrendous edits here. If you dare insert nonsense/gibberish/create unnecessary pages, you will be blocked with an expiry time of 1 month & other time & you don’t want That & we don’t want that too, I don’t care you want to do what ever you want on this Wiki, But, you have too follow rules & not break them or you will be blocked & banned if you do, even repeatedly. # False Information Please do not insert false information in the pages on this wiki, or you will be blocked & you will receive a warning. # Deleted Articles & Categories Please do not remake removed pages & categories, or you will receive a block & a warning. # Spamming This rule speaks for itself. Do not spam edits or comments. # Templates for video pages There is a template for the use of editing pages describing a video. It is found here. If you're going to fill in a page involving a video, please put all information in it before publishing. Also, if you are having trouble getting screenshots of a video for the video thumbnail, let an admin know please. We want these templates to look perfect. # Renaming images When you upload an image, it might say that the image you are uploading has the same name as another image. We ask that you change the name and not overwrite it. If you overwrite, then the image you uploaded will be on every article with that name. # Fake edits When you are editing a page, Please don't remove something from a page and publish it, and then add the same thing to the page. anyone that does this, will be reprimanded. # Privacy Issues Please, do NOT post addresses of houses or real names of people that were not referred to as their real names in the videos for the safety of the wikia. There are some exceptions IF The Angry Grandpa characters allow it. (Example: 5430 Ree St. because the trailer is no longer there and the property is Boeing's. Angry Grandpa also allowed it since he said it out loud for his fans to know.). Failure to abide by this WILL result in an immediate ban. We're not here to try to stalk them or give out their personal information. # Do not mention or create pages about Juliette (McJuggerNuggets Girlfriend) and her family members. Since this is The Angry Grandpa Wikia, we normally don't have a rule like this, but due to McJuggerNuggets being involved with the cast, we have placed this rule for the safety of the wikia. She has previously threatened to take down The Psycho Kid Wikia in late 2015 due to her as well as her family members being posted on the wiki. If anybody is caught making pages, posting images, or even mentioning her, the user will receive a strong warning. Behavior # Trolling and Harassment If you see a troll, please report to an admin right away. We want this place to be user-friendly and no spam is allowed. Whether it be humor or harassment, the troll will not be tolerated or hesitated to bring it down. PLEASE! Do NOT feed the troll. If you do, you will be reprimanded. We want this wiki to be friendly and for users to feel welcomed, even me. Trolling and Harassing will result in an immediate ban. We do NOT play around with this. # Edit War If one redos an edit that one does and the chain continuously goes on, the article that has those re-done edits will be locked until further notice and the users will be warned. # Respect Be nice to other users and respect the administrators, even me. We are here to help you for anything here, and be respectful of other people's opinions and edits. Bans Bans can range from 7 days to 3 months, sometimes even longer, and on occasions, PERMANENTLY! This all depends on the severity of the rule broken. New editors and users must abide by these rules if you wish to contribute to this wiki. We're not expecting a strict rule set, we just want to make this wiki run fluently without any problems. Do not worry, we will warn you if the rule is broken before any other action is taken. Thanks for reading and happy editing! Punishment Failure to comply with these rules will result in a punishment. There will be a 3 strike rule implemented immediately. Depending on the severity of the broken rule, stricter alternatives may be issued. * Strike 1 - An admin will message you a warning of what rule was broken and how to improve behavior. * Strike 2 - An admin will issue a 3 day temporary ban on which you will be unable to contribute to the wiki. * Strike 3 - An admin will issue a permanent ban on which you will be unable to contribute to the wiki.